Hot Shot
by texasbella
Summary: "It's just a job, she's just a client." That's what freelance photographer Masen Cullen has to convince himself of as she changes personas like she changes outfits and strikes her poses, each one more tempting than the last... *written for the 2012 Fandom for Suicide Awareness Compilation


**Warnings/Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this one shot. This is rated M+ for language and lemons.  
Animated Banner link: i119 . photobucket albums/ o122 /  
Pre-Readers: JA Mash, TrueEnglishRose, nmydreamz, reyes139, HeartOfDarkess  
Special Thanks to JA Mash for the banner and graphics… without her, my stories are simply one dimensional.**

**MPOV**

_Fuck my life,_I thought while staring at the computer screen before me, willing the numbers in my bank account to miraculously change.

Despite careful budgeting, I was going to be short on the rent this month . . . _again_. I was running out of excuses to give my landlady, just as I was sure she was running out of patience with me.

She was already giving me a discount because, as nice as the neighborhood and the apartment were, the previous tenant had transformed one of the two bedrooms into a professional darkroom. She didn't want to spend the money to remodel it back or deal with getting the chemically smell out and not many people were interested in a two bedroom apartment with only one usable bedroom.

I, of course, had begun salivating the first time I viewed the place and immediately said I'd take it, without the topic of price having been discussed. When she'd told me it would be $1100 a month, I'd almost backed out . . . _almost_. One more walk through the darkroom had me signing on the dotted line.

It took me about two months of living there to discover that the remaining $400 I had didn't really get food and developing materials. Usually, food became the lesser priority.

And now I was regretting, even more, that I'd ducked into _Carlisle's _last week with the intent of just adding my flyer, with the little tear off phone numbers on the bottom, to his community board. I'd felt good that I'd pick up some business and had treated myself to a beer that somehow led to another, and then another, until I found myself leaving when the bar closed with two women that I still can't remember their names.

I don't even remember what we did, just that I woke up naked with both of them and hauled ass to leave as fast as I could. But I'm pretty fucking sure that it wasn't good enough to cost me the shortage. Should I mention that part of that shortage was the $50 I dropped at the local clinic to have blood work done? See, I can be responsible, sort of.

With a groan, I dug my palms into my eyes and flopped back into my chair, pushing away from the desk so I could stretch out my long legs.

_What to do? _I was $200 short and that didn't even count feeding myself. I had three weeks until the next $1500 installment from the 'rents would be transferred into my account.

I _could_ask them for help, but I wasn't going to. That would just prove their point that I was immature, frivolous and irresponsible. In other words . . . a fuck up.

Our arrangement was that they wired the money and paid my tuition as long as I maintained a B average in at least three classes. In exchange, they left me alone to manage my own life and pursue my dream.

My goal? To become a well known photographer, the likes of Annie Lebowitz, Anne Geddes and Ansel Adams. Especially Ansel.

Ironic that my dream had come from my mother's fondness for Ansel Adams and now they scoffed at what I wanted. As far back as I could remember, she had always used his prints in her decorating.

I would spend hours just studying them, mesmerized by the play of light and shadows, enthralled at how, through a camera lens, he brought landscapes to life.

Sadly, I was discovering that beauty and art didn't buy Hot Pockets and beer . . . or pay the rent.

Knowing I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, I grabbed my camera bag, made sure I had a stash of my flyers and headed out the door.

Maybe a walk would inspire me to figure out just what the hell I was going to do short of selling blood, moving back in with my parents or worst case scenario, pawning my equipment.

I pulled up short when nausea washed over me at that last thought. _ No, that is not an option._

I began working the shops in earnest, leaving a flyer at every one that I could, even the girly stores I normally wouldn't have set foot in. Lingerie, perfume and even baby shops did not escape me.

Three hours later I was out of flyers and almost out of hope._ Oh, and I needed to pee. Desperately._

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was since I had paid no attention while I ducked in and out of the shops. With a sickening feeling, I realized I'd actually gotten myself lost. _ What? You try wandering aimlessly around the streets of Phoenix and see if you don't get lost._

Pulling out my phone to check the GPS, I discovered it was dead.

_I say again . . . fuck my life. _

It was starting to get late and because it was a Sunday, everything was now closing, the whole reason I'd finally stopped to evaluate where I was. Up and down the street, shops had gone dark, their neon 'open' signs no longer blinking, except for one.

I hurried towards the one 'open' sign on the street, hoping the clerk would let me in to use the restroom and then allow me to borrow their phone, although I had no intention of buying anything.

A bell jangled as I entered. There was some kind of new age music playing softly and I felt like I'd stepped into someone's living room. There were a couple of mannequins around the edges of the room and some limited shelving, but mostly, it was a sitting area.

"Hello?" I called out into the open space.

"I'll be right there, please have a seat," came a soft voice from somewhere in the back.

A seat sounded nice, but I was afraid of getting the cushions dirty so I chose to stay where I was and look around. I had to admit, the room was striking in its simplicity. Even the hideous cowhide throw on the dark polished wood floor just worked. I approved of the spotlight style lighting, appreciating the textured blue wall accenting the remaining cream colored walls.

I didn't notice any sales signs or price tags on the few clothing items that were hanging from the shelves, so I couldn't determine exactly what the purpose of the store was.

I was just about to give in and take a seat in one of the two Queen Anne chairs, when she came out of the back.

She was dressed in an eccentric silvery blouse and had long black hair that she wore simply, just gathered over her shoulder. Keeping to the simple look, she had very little make up on, letting her natural beauty shine.

_I want to photograph her._

"Hi, sorry about the wait . . ." she paused, obviously taken aback by the likes of me in her store. "What can I do for you?"

_She would be lovely in an outside setting._

"Sir."

_Or perhaps in a coffee house, by a fire, with a book and a mug of something warm and steamy._

"Sir!"

My attention snapped back into focus. "Oh, sorry, um . . . Shit . . . Well, can I use your bathroom?" I finally managed to blurt out.

Her eyebrows pulled together slightly as her cute little nose scrunched up a bit. "Um, sure. It's just through that door." She raised her arm to point me in the right direction and I couldn't keep my eyes off the swell of her breast that became visible when the material of her blouse pulled taut.

Thankful that I had an excuse to exit, I quickly turned, hoping she hadn't noticed the tightening of my pants. I dropped my camera bag into the chair that I'd been about to occupy and hurried off to the bathroom.

_Have you ever tried peeing with a hard on? It doesn't happen._ I tried thinking of anything I could, knowing I was spending way too much time in this bathroom. _She is going to think I am in here jacking off!  
_  
That last bit did it for me. Horrified at having that assumption made about me, my big guy retreated back into his corner for the time being, allowing me to finally relieve myself. I washed up and headed back out to see if I could borrow her phone.

When I opened the door, I saw her jump, her hand drawing back from my camera bag. _What the hell? _"Hey, thanks for that. Not something I usually do, but I lost track of time and got lost and well, yeah . . . thanks."

She waved her hand flippantly. "No problem. Do you, I mean, are you a photographer?" she asked shyly, her pale cheeks taking on the faintest pink color as she found a loose thread on her sleeve and nodded her head towards the bag.

She was intently studying the thread, not looking at me and I suddenly wanted to play with her. So, I didn't answer. I let a grin take its place on my face as I crossed my arms and waited for her to look up.

When she finally did, I extended my hand, "Masen Cullen, freelance photographer at your service. Are you wanting a photo session done?" I asked formally, while inside I was pleading like a little boy when the ice cream truck drives by for her to say yes.

"Bella," she said as she shook my hand. "No," she answered but I could hear the uncertainty of her answer.

"Are you sure? I'm free, well, available," I snickered, "and would be happy to do a session for you. You name the time and place," I pushed gently.

Her bottom lip disappeared under the edge of her tiny teeth, pressing into the flesh and images filled my mind of watching her teeth pressing into my dick flesh exactly the same way. _Get a grip Masen, you might have a client here . . . you can't lust after the business!_

She looked so bashful and innocent, I had to convince her to do a session. My worries over my rent vanished and it dawned on me that I'd willingly do a free sitting for her . . . I wanted to capture her with my camera that badly.

"Why don't you tell me what you have in mind and I'll tell you if it's doable?" I coaxed her.

"This," she waved around us, "is my cousin's store. She just opened about a month ago and well, business isn't going so well. I had a thought that maybe if she had some sort of catalog to distribute, maybe she'd get some more orders," she explained with a brief shrug of her shoulders.

I perked up. This definitely had potential.

"The problem is that because of the lack of sales, she's sinking quickly and has no funds to take on that kind of project . . . models, photographers, all that. But, oh hell . . . what would you charge to do a series of shots if I can find someone to model? I've got some savings and her birthday is coming up, so maybe I can help her out."

"What exactly is she selling?" I asked cautiously, glancing around the space. I didn't want to offend her, but it wasn't glaringly obvious, to me anyways.

Her eyes followed mine around the room and she let out a sweet laugh. "She designs and makes clothes. Everything you see hanging here, she made. She also has some lingerie pieces . . . those are going to be tricky finding a model for though," she said and her face contorted into a grimace.

"Oh, why's that?"

"The whole low budget thing, well I've sort of been her mannequin . . . it's all custom tailored to me."

_Score!_

"So why don't you act as the model? We can use the shop here so there's no cost to rent a venue, you model to remove that cost and well, I do my own film developing so I buy the materials in bulk which makes them cheaper," I rambled on excitedly.

It was my turn to catch on to the fact that she was now grinning with amusement at me with her arms crossed. "What?"

"I don't know. You just changed."

"What do you mean?" I hadn't moved, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your whole aura, attitude, whatever you want to call it. You just suddenly became carefree and alive. It's a good look on you," she mused. "You really enjoy taking pictures don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I really do. Sorry if I got a little carried away. So, um, are you in? Are we doing this thing?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. We can't use the shop, Alice spends too much time here and we wouldn't be able to keep it a surprise and I don't know where else . . ."

"We could use my apartment," I cut her off, desperate not to lose this opportunity. She looked at me skeptically. "Seriously, it's open and spacious, great lighting, hardwood floors, clean lines for a backdrop that won't deter from the focus of the photo, you . . . in the clothing," I tacked on the end quickly, hoping I'd covered my slip.

I could almost see the wheels turning while she debated my offer.

"You could use my bedroom to make the wardrobe changes and if you'd like, we could um, do dinner or something else afterwards and you could help me develop the pictures?" I took a chance.

"How much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How much will you charge me to do this?"

_Nothing! Not a thing! Just come, be in my home and let me photograph you! _"How many outfits are we going to do?"

"Ten or so to start, just to see if this will work."

_Ten times that she'll be in your room and taking her clothes off while you have to be a gentleman and wait in the living room. _ "Well, that sounds like several hours. Would you be willing to do this over a couple of sittings?" She nodded tentatively. "Okay then, how about $200?"_ I don't need to eat. I'll scrounge something somewhere._

"Per sitting?" she asked, looking alarmed.

I shook my head, "No, for the whole thing."

"Is that really fair to you?"

"Let's just say I'm struggling to get my business going, too. I cut you a break, you brag about my talent and send more business my way," I said with a wink, extending my hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

As her hand slipped into mine, finally, I couldn't help but notice how well it fit.

"Shall we start tomorrow night?" If I could, I would have insisted we start tonight, but I needed to maintain some decorum of professionalism.

She grinned and nodded. "Where do you live?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, I remembered the other reason I'd come in here in the first place. I explained, along with telling her where I lived, while she giggled hysterically at me.

"Mind telling me what's so funny, Bella?"

"That's just around the corner from here," she exclaimed as she started laughing even harder, an unladylike snort escaping her.

"You mean, I'm not lost? In fact, my home is just around the corner?"

"That's what I said," she gasped, trying to get her laughing under control as her hand came to rest on my forearm.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," I huffed playfully as I grabbed my bag. Rummaging in it, I found I had one flyer left, folded up at the bottom. I tore off the number and handed it to her. We agreed to get started at 4:00 the next afternoon and after giving her a gentlemanly bow, I exited the shop and went home.

To a much needed shower and an even more needed wank session. The next couple of days were going to be the best, and worst, of my life.

**xXx**

It was almost time. I'd managed to put together a cheese plate to have on offer when she got there. Well, it was a couple of Lunchables that I'd opened and put on a plate in what I hoped was a pretty arrangement.

_Sorry . . . on a depleted budget here, remember?_

I had my cameras loaded with film and laid out on the coffee table. My tripod sat in the corner in case I needed it. I'd even cleaned my room, making sure all the dirty underwear and clothes were crammed into the hamper.

I really needed to do laundry, but the laundry mat was out of the question right now. I was getting two wears out of my undies by turning them inside-out, and jeans were good for three wears, weren't they? As long as I showered every day?

I was making my fifth circuit of the apartment, checking that everything was perfect, when the whole inside-out underwear thing really got on my nerves. I was going to try to keep this as professional as possible, but what if?

So when the doorbell finally rang, I was in my bedroom with my jeans around my knees having decided that commando would be better received than seams out. _ Besides, what if there was a skid mark, how appalling would that be!_

The sound startled me and I fell forward, clipping my cheek on the corner of the dresser as I grunted in distress. Wallowing on the floor, I worked the jeans and underwear off, pulled the jeans back on, tossed the undies in the hamper and ran for the front door.

I was pulling up the zip as I answered, breathless and disheveled.

"Oh my god, Masen! What happened?" Bella exclaimed, pushing her way into the apartment. Her arms were weighed down with garment bags and I quickly took them from her, showing her back to the bedroom.

Once I'd laid the bags over the bed, I turned to take the satchel she was holding and she growled at me. "Stop for a minute. What the hell did you do to your face?" she asked, her small hand reaching out to stroke my cheek. I winced at the sting that resulted and then started laughing. I'd honestly forgotten about smashing it in my excitement to let her in.

I think I purred at her touch and then blinked at her slowly. "Its nothing, lost my balance, banged it, end of story." I shrugged. I didn't want to look like some pussy in front of her.

"Well, it looks like its swelling," she admonished, her fingers still caressing my cheek. If she didn't stop, I'd have bigger issues with swelling soon.

"I'll be fine, promise. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go put some frozen carrots or something on it while you get changed for the first round of pictures?"

She giggled and nodded her head. "Okay. Deal."

"Great, I'll meet you in the livingroom . . . I'll be the one with frozen produce on my face," I teased and she laughed. The sound did things to my insides and I spun around as the tent began to form in my jeans.

As promised, when she came out in a smart pant suit, I was holding my last Hot Pocket to my cheek._ I did mention that eating didn't matter if it meant I got to spend time with her, right?_

I also had my 35mm in my free hand and when she halted and then started laughing at me, I began snapping pictures quickly. Before I knew it, three hours had passed, I'd used five rolls of film and she'd tried on ten outfits. After the pantsuit had come a combo with denim shorts and a glamour tee, then a couple of different sundresses, an evening gown in a deep purple and a few more that I honestly can't remember because I was too focused on her face and voice the whole time. I'd gotten her to talk about her hobby, she was attempting to write a book, as a distraction for her.

She was a natural and I couldn't wait to develop the film.

"That was the last one," Bella said, her hands fidgeting in front of her, and I was surprised the time had passed already. _Hadn't we just started? _

I set the camera down on the coffee table and gathered up the rolls of film that were scattered haphazardly on the table top. "Are you still interested in sticking around and helping me develop these, having some dinner?" I asked hopefully.

"Um," I silently groaned as her lip was sucked in and her pearly top teeth came out to catch it, "sure, that sounds like fun. But only if you're sure it's not a bother?"

_You, in my dark room . . . oh yeah, that's going to be a huge bother . . . for my dick._

"I promise, it's no bother at all. Why don't you get something more comfortable on and then we'll get these in the developer to sit while we eat."

She nodded and started to walk away, abruptly stopping and looking back at me with a nervous smile. "Could you, um, would you mind unzipping me?" Her request brought my attention to what she was wearing . . . a sensually short white satin cocktail dress that hugged her like a sinful glove. But that wasn't all . . . from a distance it looked like an innocent cocktail dress, up close, it was slatted so with her movement, bits of flesh showed through. I swallowed thickly and moved to do her bidding.

I'd undone the zipper, holding my breath as her silky soft flesh came into view, showing me she at the very least had no bra on underneath thanks to the bare expanse of her back that was now exposed. She walked away, stopping by the blinds and suddenly burying one hand in her upswept hair while the other planted on her hip. The material of the dress flopped open in the back and I gaped as she popped her hip out and in a teasing tone, asked me how she looked.

"Fuck!" I whispered sharply and her innocent smile vanished, being replaced by a yearning look in her eyes and a seductive pout of her red lips.

"Masen?" My cock liked the way she said my name with a quiet uncertainty.

"Yeah?" I answered, having to lick my lips and swallow as my mouth was suddenly dry.

"Do you have more film?" Cue the sounds of screeching tires, that was not what I was expecting her to say.

"Um," I stuttered, thrown off guard, then blinked at her. "Yep, I always have film on hand. Why?" I replied, dragging my hand through my hair. I noticed her eyes following the movement and got a renewed sense of hope.

"Well, I did bring a couple more outfits that we haven't done yet. I just thought, maybe, well that is if you don't mind..." She was positively adorable with her shyness. Plus, the way she was acting had me wondering just what these extra outfits were.

"Just spit it out, Bella, honestly. Do you want me to take some more pictures of you? Have you decided you like being my model?" I teased her. Against the pale dress, her blush was quite obvious when it started on the swells of her breasts and crawled up her neck, finally settling in her cheeks. She nodded coyly and I gulped.

"Ok then..."

She disappeared down the hall and I ran to my workroom to reload the camera and adjust my jeans. My poor cock was beginning to get raw from swelling and rubbing against the coarse denim. I looked around, trying to find something in a hurry that I could use to ease up the pain. Spotting a lens cloth, I opened my jeans, wrapped the soft cotton around the head and zipped myself back in, sighing in relief. Even just that momentary touch had about done me in, I'd been hard and horny for so long at this point.

I took a breath to clear my head and headed back to the common area, freezing in place when I saw her.

Leaning against my white walls with the wainscot finish. Dressed in black. Her hair was down again, shiny satin bottoms encased her lower half, leaving her thighs on display... until they disappeared into black stockings just above her knees. I ever so slowly looked back up the length of her body, she squirmed and rubbed her legs together. My camera was up and snapping before I even brought it to my eye to focus the shot. Her upper half was covered in satin and lace and one hand was nervously fiddling with a lock of hair near her temple.

Exquisite.

Even that annoying inner voice was left short for words.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her hands now moving over herself frantically and all I could focus on was the way she was cupping her tits... and wishing it were my hands instead.

"No, no. Not at all. That outfit is amazing," I said truthfully and silently applauded myself for the piece of cotton that was now keeping the head of my cock from grinding into the metal zipper.

Bella visibly relaxed and we spent the next several minutes moving about the room, her posing, me clicking. When the roll was about half gone, and I needed some fresh air before I bent her over the couch and fucked her against her will, I suggested she change into the last one while I stepped outside for a minute.

If I were a smoker, I probably would've sucked three of the things down in record time. But I wasn't, so I just gulped desperately at the cool night air, willing the hard on to go away. When I thought I had control once again, I stepped through the patio doors, back into my apartment.

Fuck me. She'd done it again. ad;kdl;jkdi;hadhaf Not even forming words now, nice.

With her last wardrobe change, she must have packed away the shy innocent Bella as well because what I stood there looking at, with drool escaping my mouth I'm sure, was anything but innocent or coy.

She still had black stockings and heels on, though the stockings came up higher and weren't as dark as the last pair and she had changed into a pair of sheer black panties and a red satin corset. And that was it.

However, it wasn't just the outfit, or lack thereof, that had me spinning, it was also her pose. Sprawled across my white sofa, her head hanging down over the edge while gravity pulled the tops of her tits almost free of the corset, she had her long legs stretched up the wall and her hand once again propped on her hip. Sexy. Sensual.

Oh who am I kidding? The woman was hot as hell and I wanted to fuck her more than ever now. Professional Masen, keep it professional.

She cleared her throat to get my attention and then smiled at me when I was able to bring my eyes to her face. "This okay? Or is it too much?" A hint of the reserved girl from earlier in the evening was starting to peek through and I couldn't have that. She'd managed to step out of her shell and I wanted to capture everything she was willing to give me so I lifted my camera and began clicking.

I moved around her, imprinting her image on film for the next several minutes, getting lost in her beauty. It was taking all of my concentration... on the lighting, on the contrast of red and black against white, on the graceful lines of her legs... to break each shot down into components as I framed them and pressed the shutter button and not 'see' all of her. If I'd allowed myself to do that, well, taking pictures would have been the last thing on my mind.

I pressed the shutter again and was met with no resistance, the hollow click breaking me from the trance I'd dropped into. I was out of film. I set the camera down and took a step back, wiping my sweaty palms down my thighs just before I allowed myself to lean back against the wall, crossing one ankle over the other.

"That's it for tonight, Bella. Of course, you're still welcome to stay and help me in the dark room."

"That'd be great," she answered while nodding with enthusiasm and then groaning. "I think I've been upside down too long, my head doesn't feel so good," she lamented as she started to roll over. When she began to slide off the couch, face first towards the floor, I darted forward to catch her before she could crash.

For a few moments we were an awkward jumble of hands and arms as I worked to get her upright on her feet. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright, almost too intense for me to keep looking at because they were drawing me in, pulling me closer, closer still until my lips hovered just above hers.

In a vain final attempt to keep this professional, I retreated a step and let my eyes dart down, away from the entrapment of her eyes. Big mistake.

Somehow, in our shuffling, the left cup of her corset had scrunched down and I found myself looking at a perfect breast. Heavy on the underside, smooth and sloped on the topside with a perfect cherry red nipple puckering tightly at the tip.

"Bella," I said, the two syllables getting stuck on my tongue. It's right there, just bend your head down and suck it. Suck ittttt!

She must've glanced down at that moment because she gasped and began mumbling incoherently while her hand darted up to cover herself.

And that's when my gentlemanly side lost to the inner voice... sort of.

"Please don't cover up. It's beautiful. I mean, you, all of you is beautiful, Bella." With my words, my hand had caught her wrist just before she'd hidden herself and I'd raised my eyes to hers, hopefully expressing my sincerity.

She didn't pull away from me, nor did she continue trying to cover herself. However, her chin tilted up ever so slightly and I took it as a silent invitation. I closed in on her again, groaning when her soft lips gave way under mine. The faintest kitten like mewl escaped her lips when my hand cupped her exposed globe of silky flesh and I let my thumb brush over that sweet nipple.

I squeezed and the mewl became deeper, more guttural. I pushed my tongue past her pliable lips, trying to lap up the noises she was making while my hands continued to work. One hand already filled, I let the other maneuver inside the right cup, thrusting my hips against her tiny frame and pressing her back down onto the couch as I delighted in the way she fit in my palms.

She was ample enough that the excess spilled over the sides and I begrudgingly left her delicious mouth behind, hell bent on getting that flesh into my mouth. Kneeling between her parted thighs on the couch, I let go of her tits and moved my hands over the bodice piece, looking for where the bloody thing fastened.

"Dammit woman! How'd you get this thing on in the first place?" I cried out, half laughing, half serious. She giggled at me and I stopped my frantic movements to watch her chest wiggle.

"It's a zipper... on the side," she explained with a calm tone, her nimble fingers catching the zip and pulling it down. I was awestruck as the red material fell away and I was able to view her fully. "Your turn," she whispered, her fingers tugging at the bottom edge of my shirt.

Get naked you fool. Do it now before she changes her mind!

If there had been a way to keep my eyes on her and watch her reaction to first seeing me, I would have, but alas, when the fabric moved over my face, all I got was the sound of her hissing to know she liked what she saw. When she came into view again, her expression left no doubt in my mind that she wanted this as badly as I did.

"Can we move this to my room? That's where the condoms are..." I suggested, not only for our comfort, but to get it out there where I was expecting this to go. If we weren't on the same page, this was her chance to back out. She extended her hand and I took it, helping her off the couch. She sashayed past me, taking the lead down the hallway. Good to know we share a common goal.

If the camera had still had film in it, I would have grabbed it to catch the view. Her legs in the stockings, her ass in the sheer fabric, her long dark hair cascading down her back... it was all enhanced when she stretched her arms out to either side and let her fingertips traipse over the wall paper while she made her way forward.

I regained my senses and took off after her. When we reached my bedroom, I caught her hand and turned her to face me, backing her towards my bed while my hands roamed her back and hips. She looked up at me with wide, trusting eyes, her hand raising to my face where she brushed her fingertips over my bruised cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I took her hand and brought her tender fingers to my mouth, kissing each one while I shook my head.

"I've been too distracted to notice," I admitted with a wink that made her smile. Warning Will Robinson! Warning!

"Is that so? What could be distracting enough to cause you to ignore such pain?"

Yeah, I totally ignored the voice and guided her hand to the bulge in my jeans. "This."

Her feathery breath hitched and she closed her hand over my dick, making me drop my head back and groan while I bucked into her grip. I closed my eyes, welcoming the way she was kissing across my chest, wincing when she gave each of my nipples a light tug with her teeth.

Her hair tickled my abdomen as her kisses moved lower. When she undid my zipper, I began a silent chant of thanks to the powers that be for letting me meet Bella. Until she started giggling.

_Why is the hot girl laughing at us?! _

Feeling a tug, followed by a minor bit of discomfort, I found out soon enough as embarrassment washed over me when she held up the lens cloth between her fingers. That she'd just peeled off my dick, might I add, since it had gotten stuck from the amount of leaking I'd been doing all evening.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Let's leave it at the idea of you being here was affecting me, to the point that the metal of the zipper hurt, so I was giving it a protective covering?" I offered. She laughed, snorting unexpectedly, and dropped the cloth to the side before bringing her lips back to my belly.

Her mouth moved along my waistband, circling around behind me. Cool air hit my ass when she worked her hands inside my jeans, along my hips, and pushed them down. The cool was soon replaced by hot breath when she attacked my ass, licking and biting, kissing and sucking. I felt her spread my cheeks and I clenched.

"Shh. Relax and trust me, Masen," she crooned while her hands moved to my sides to caress my skin while I calmed.

"Yeah, I do. I just . . . that's kind of virgin territory."

"Not for me, bend forward and put your hands on the bed," she instructed gently, with a slight nudge between my shoulder blades. I let her push me forward and braced myself as she'd requested, then felt myself pulled open again just before her tongue ran up my crack.

The moan that escaped me was involuntary.

So was the shiver that followed.

Her tongue breaching my virgin ring plunged me into a whole new world. _Why had I never done this before? _

Her tongue pushed in and out, swirled around, lapped at me and it was all fantastic. However, when her hand snaked between my thighs to take my pulsing cock in it, and she began stroking it in time to her tongue giving me my first rim job, I swear I could hear angels singing on high. I was fisting the cover, my thighs were shaking and she was showing no signs of slowing down.

My vision was blinded by a flash of light and my head snapped up, looking over my shoulder. Somehow my girl had gotten her hands on a camera and was taking pictures of her eating my ass. The knowledge pushed me into the 'oh shit zone' and I started coming on the bedspread, convulsing and twitching as I rode it out.

Once I was emptied, for this round anyways, I dropped onto the bed and turned to face her. "Aren't you full of surprises?" I smirked at her and she shrugged, trying to play coy.

_Oh no you don't, not anymore._

I dropped onto the bed, rolling over onto my back to look up at the vixen that had just rocked my world. Her eyes were sparkling, her body flushed . . . her long locks gave the appearance of a wild mane around her face and all I could think was that she was a proud lioness. And I would happily be her lion king.

One knee dropped onto the edge of the bed, she leaned forward so that I was treated to the awesome sight of her tits hanging down and swinging with a slight sway while she crawled towards me. "Are you complaining?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, not at all. Just saying you surprised me . . . and I liked it." I grinned at her and opened my arms. I was inviting her to come to me, instead, she tucked her feet under her ass and sat there, just out of my reach, tempting me with those tits I'd had yet to taste and properly become acquainted with. She still held the camera.

"Can we try something? Do you trust me to set up a couple of shots?"

I didn't see why not so I said, "Sure, but why?" Where she'd only flushed a pale pink in her moments of nervousness up until now, my question had her turning bright red and I lifted my eyebrow, I had to know. "Spill, Bella."

She directed her attention on the camera in her lap, fiddling with the strap as she mumbled, "For a keepsake of today . . . for me."

She wanted dirty pictures to take home with her. To remember me. _ Yes, my erection was back._

I parted my thighs so she could get a look at what her words had done to me and she fucking licked her lips. "Anything you want, Bella. Just tell me where you want me . . ."

She was silent for a moment, then backed off the bed and handed me the camera. "Hold that." I chortled at her attempt to be demanding. It was cute. I took the camera and checked the settings as she looked around my room.

She moved towards my dresser and I brought the camera up to my eye, planning to get that shot of her bare back clad only in the panties when she reached up and lifted the small frameless mirror off the top of my dresser. She turned back around and I found myself looking at my reflection through the camera lens.

She propped her chin on the top edge and glanced down, I watched in wonder as she shifted her right hand so that in the mirror it covered my dick.

"Take the picture," she requested in a timid voice and I obeyed. Her eyes darkened at the click and whirr of the film winding.  
"So you want to play with mirrors, little girl?" I asked, my voice deepening. My mind was being bombarded with ideas and if she was game, I wanted to do them all. She nodded. Looping the camera strap over my head, I scooted to the edge of the bed, watching her, and myself in the mirror, as I moved. I dropped onto the floor, turned so that I could see myself in the bottom of the door mirror I'd never mounted, and propped one leg out to the side so that my dick stood up proud and straight and snapped another picture. The click was followed by her breathy 'oh my'.

"Put the mirror back and come here," I said. She did as I'd asked and walked back over to me. I took the camera off my neck and dropped it over my head on the bed. I reached out for her hand and tugged her closer, until she had to spread her stockinged legs to straddle mine, leaving her barely covered pussy right in line with my face. I didn't even have to inhale to smell how excited she was, her scent was just that thick. I could also see the dampness of the fabric.

It was my turn to show her what I could do with _my_tongue. Lifting my chin so I could watch her face, my hand found her right ankle which I gripped and lifted, bringing her leg over my shoulder so she could rest her heeled foot on the bed. I ran my nose over her covered pussy, sliding my hand over her toned calf, up under her thigh and around to take grip her ass in my palm and bring her to my mouth.

I parted my lips and placed them over her, letting my warm breath tease the dampened curls clumped against the sheer fabric of her panties. Her soft moan encouraged me to go further so I allowed my tongue to sneak out and collect that first taste of her, muted as it was. Her fingers worked against my scalp, threading into my hair and pulling me in.

I accepted her actions as my invitation to gather the wispy material in my free hand and yank. She gasped from the brief pressure digging into her flesh then giving way as I tore the panties free of her body and buried myself in her. I ignored my dick. I ignored the voice that was trying to back seat drive and tell me how to eat Bella's pussy. I just dived in and got lost in her essence.

I didn't stop until she actually pulled my head out from between her quivering thighs. My face was slick with her juices and I could smell only her. She brought her leg back down and stepped back and away from me. I quickly stood to help her lay down on the bed before she fell.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella?" She sighed with contentment and nodded her head. "Are you done or do you think you can handle a little more?" _Please say more, we've got a behemoth stiffy here to take care of!_

I could literally feel her eyes trailing a path down my body to the protruding weight between my legs. "I'm definitely up for more if you're not ready to kick me out yet," she said, tucking that damn lip between her teeth again.

_Kick her out? Is she crazy?_

I collected her right foot and slipped the stiletto off, dropping it to the floor with a soft thud. "I have no intentions," the left stiletto joined the right, "of kicking you out, Bella." Both of my hands went to the top of her right stocking and I began rolling the silk down. "You are welcome in my bed," I pulled the garment off of her toes and kissed each one, causing her to giggle and try to pull it back, "and in my home anytime you wish to be here." I finished my statement by freeing her of the other stocking and kissing those toes as well.

"Don't move," I practically growled at her and darted to the bathroom, where I kept my condoms. _What? You didn't think I was in the habit of bringing girls back here did you?_

I grabbed one from the box, started to leave and just in case, grabbed a couple more before dashing back to the bedroom where I found Bella still spread out like an angel on my bed. She was propped up on her elbows surrounded in the dark inky waterfall of her hair.

"Please hurry, Masen," she pleaded with me and I couldn't get the packet open fast enough. The condom in place, I went to her, positioning myself between her split legs where I found her wet and wanting. I'd only pushed the tip into her and I had to still, catch my breath and let her catch hers. _Good thing we already shot one off, eh mate?_

I growled and shook my head, willing the voice to shut up and let me focus on the beauty beneath me whose nails were scratching at my back and ribs in an attempt to pull me in closer and deeper.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but I need to do this quick . . . I need to just get inside you all at once or I'm not going to last."

"Do it."

And I did. With a snap of my hips I was buried to my balls in the tightest, hottest tunnel of love ever. Hands down. _ Go ahead and laugh, I know you wanna._

Odd noises bubbled up and out of both of us when I withdrew and pushed back in. Her nails dug into me deeper and I held onto the pain as an anchor. Without it, I would have drifted off on a wave of bliss. In, out, swirl of my hips and back in again. I repeated the movements, each plunge back into her better than the one before.

I found a good rhythm, using her moans and pleas to guide me and show me what was best for her, because honestly, I would've been happy to have just stuck it in her and left it there forever.

Over the next hour we explored the gamut of all things sex . . . we fucked, we made love. She rode me, she knelt before me and let me take her from behind, I put her up against a wall . . . but we kept coming back to basically missionary where we would get lost in each other's eyes and slow hypnotic thrusts. I slowed down several times, whenever she would come on my cock, her walls tightening and squeezing me fiercely . . . but I resisted for as long as I could.

I knew once I came again, we would be done for the night.

The unavoidable moment eventually arrived and my release poured out of me like a mudslide tearing apart a mountainside. Collapsing, I barely moved to the side as I pulled out of her, worked the very full condom off and tossed it in the waste bin. She snuggled into my side, kissed my pec and was soon snoring softly next to me. It wasn't long before I joined her.

**xXx**

I woke with stiff muscles and a growling stomach, hunger making itself viciously known. It dawned on me that we never ate the night before, not even the simple Lunchable plate I'd assembled, and had then exerted a tremendous amount of energy. That thought had me looking to my right to find Bella still there, sleeping soundly. Her lips were puckered and parted the tiniest bit, making her look beyond adorable.

I had to stifle a chuckle when she started murmuring what I could only guess was a shopping list. Kitty litter, popsicles, oatmeal, razors . . . the rest faded into unintelligible grunts. With the utmost care, I got up off of the bed, my back cracking in a run of loud pops as I stretched my arms up and out to the side. I moved to my dresser and retrieved a pair of soft sleep pants, pulled them on and then padded down the hall to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

Strong, black coffee in hand, my next stop was the living room to gather the cameras I'd used last night. I would worry about developing the bedroom "keepsake" pictures later . . . and they'd give me an excuse to go see her at the boutique again. On the off chance that I needed an excuse.

I made my way into the darkroom, flipping the switch on the light that kept the room mostly dark, allowing just enough light for me to move around without falling on my face, but not expose the film. The room was cast in a red glow when I set to work.

Later, when the timid knock came at the door, I wasn't even sure how much time had passed. My coffee sat cold and unfinished off to the side, but the wires strewn from wall to wall were filled with images of Bella. Bella's eyes. Bella's smile. Just all Bella.

I drew the curtain that I'd installed, for when I needed to open the door out into the apartment, behind me and cracked it open to a bleary eyed Bella. With a big smile, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, shutting the door firmly before I pulled back the curtain and welcomed her into my world.

"Is that . . ." her mouth fell open as she took it all in. I watched with pride as she walked forward and let her fingers linger above the images without actually touching them, thereby leaving smudges on the drying sheets.

I let her explore at her leisure and get a chance to absorb just how beautiful she really was. I dared her to try and deny the evidence that hung right in front of her. When she finally turned back to me, her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Masen . . . I can't believe this. You are so talented."

I scoffed and went to her, wrapping my arms around her. "My job's easy when I have such great material to work with," I told her just before my lips descended on hers.

Her tummy growled, and mine answered causing us both to laugh. "Breakfast?" I offered.

She nodded her head up and down with enthusiasm. "Yes! I'm famished, but, you are letting me take you out. I know this great place around the corner that has an amazing skillet breakfast that will fill you for the day."

"Sounds good, lead the way!" I replied and flipped off the light before guiding her out. I let Bella use the shower while I snuck back into the darkroom to pick my favorites of her in each outfit. I placed a call to my buddy, Jasper, who managed a Kinko's around the corner and put in my request. He was, as usual, more than happy to help me and assured me he remembered where the key was.

When we left for the diner, Bella was oblivious to the packet I'd left on the coffee table.

The food was every bit as good as Bella had promised it would be, working into every nook and cranny of my stomach as I inhaled the fried potatoes, with onions and green peppers, heavily black peppered sausage gravy, fried eggs and buttermilk biscuits on the side . . . with homemade marionberry jam.

Fully satiated, the bill paid, we got two coffees to go and headed out onto the street having agreed that after such a heavy breakfast, a leisurely walk would do us both good. Our conversation from inside carried over to the outside and we continued getting to know each other... with our clothes on.

She told me more about her book. I told her how my love of photography had developed which somehow, by the time we found ourselves in front of Kinko's, had led to me telling her all about my parents and their disappointment in me, along with my financial woes... down to the late rent.

I wasn't sure, but I thought I caught a weird look on her face when I mentioned the rent. I didn't dwell on it, however, because I couldn't wait to introduce her to Jasper.

"Bella, do you mind if we stop in here real quick?" I asked and she agreed with no qualms. Entering, we were met with Jasper's naturally loud and boisterous self, charging us and scooping Bella in his arms, spinning her around and she laughed.

"So, you're the pretty girl I've had my hands on for the last hour," he teased and we both laughed when her eyes bugged out at his statement.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I don't know what you mean?" she said shyly and I tucked her back into my side, saving her from the big scary man.  
"So..." I started. Jasper just grinned at me, his dimple deepening as his grin grew. "How'd it turn out?"

Bella looked from me to him and back again, confused.

"Some of my best work, if I do say so myself," he boasted then spun on his heel and ducked behind the counter. He reappeared with a glossy book that had the name of Alice's boutique, A Stitch in Time, in a classic font across the front. "Though I did ask my sis, Rosalie, to help me name the pieces, this is just a sample one for you to take to the owner and see what she thinks. If she likes it, then we can run a batch of them," Jasper said proudly, handing the catalog to Bella.

She stepped forward to take it and a myriad of expressions danced across her face as she thumbed through the test catalog, and each time she smiled, I felt it in my chest. I stepped closer and looked with her, over her shoulder, exorbitantly pleased with how it had come together. Not too bad for an amateur job!

Then she reached the middle of the catalog. The pictures that showed the shift in our evening as she became the seductress and I willingly became the object of her seduction stared back at us. We read the descriptions together and laughed together. I had to hand it to Jasper for creativity.

Flesh and Ice: Stunning frosted white cocktail dress with a twist.

Black Widow: Pair this number with red to knock them dead.

The Elvira: Ruched crimson satin will have you feeling like the Queen of the Night.

She reached the end and closed it before spinning around and launching herself into my arms. I wasn't expecting the reaction so I stumbled as her weight settled against me, then tightened my grip and buried my nose in her hair.

"Glad you like it, love," I whispered.

"Like? Try fucking love! I can't wait to show Alice, she's going to be beside herself. Thank you so much, Masen. You too, Jasper, it really is amazing," she added, looking over her shoulder to offer him one of her room brightening smiles.

"It was my pleasure, kiddo. So, why don't you two go share with this Alice person and then let me know how many to print."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I agreed, just wanting to get Bella back to my apartment now that our energy stores had been replenished. I helped her slide down my body back to the floor, shook hands with Jasper and gave him a 'man hug' and we were on our way.

It was a good thing I was paying attention because Bella looked at, and talked about, the catalog the whole way back. A few times I had to grab her to keep her from barreling into an unsuspecting pedestrian. Even copped a feel and she didn't notice!

We arrived at the apartment building and I stole the book out of her hands before turning and running up the stairs, laughing at her growls of protest. Hey, I just wanted her to actually pay attention as she climbed the steps. I hit the landing before she did and froze.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath. Too late to turn around, I sighed and waited for the onslaught. I knew she'd heard Bella and I coming up the stairs because of all the noise we'd made. I turned to face the stairs with the catalog behind my back, hating what I was about to do to Bella.

I leaned in and lowered my voice, "Bella, I really, really hate to ask this right now, but um, by any chance do you have that fee we discussed, on you? The bulldog landlord is right behind me . . ."

"What is that!" came a high pitched shriek behind me before Bella could respond. "Masen Cullen, what in the fuck are you doing with something with my business name on it?"

Tiny crazy rottweiler says what?

"Alice?" Bella's voice was shocked as she tilted her body to the side to look around me and I twisted so I could look at the both of them.

"Ms. Brandon, I'm trying to get your rent money, I promise, in fact, I just finished a job . . ."

"Cut the Ms. Brandon shit, Cullen. Bella, what are you doing with this loser and would someone please explain this!" she barked at the two of us as she grabbed the catalog from my loose fingers.

Finkel is Einhorn . . . Einhorn is Finkel! "I know all there is to know about the crying game..."

Great, I'm having a mental panic attack and the voice wants to play Jim Carrey.

Nothing was said as Alice, Ms. Brandon, looked it over. Her face visibly relaxing from its angry twisted scowl to confusion then finally, awe.

"These are my designs. Bella, this is you . . . you look . . . You did this Cullen?" she turned to me and I offered her a shrug.

Bella began giggling uncontrollably next to me. "The look on both of your faces right now is priceless. Alice, this is Masen, your new photographer. Masen, this is my cousin, Alice, your new boss."

Both our heads rocked towards Bella.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Explain . . ." Alice said with a hint of caution.

Bella reached out and took the catalog back from Alice, holding it in front of her as she pointed first to me, "He, is in need of a photography job mainly so that he can pay you and not lose this apartment, which he loves." She pointed to Alice, "Now, you need advertising or you're going to lose the boutique. So what I'm proposing is a business arrangement between the both of you. He photographs your creations in exchange for free rent which in turn gets both your names and skills out to the public eye. It's a win all around." She was smug when she finished and I was speechless. And horny . . . don't forget we're very horny!

Alice took the catalog back and looked through it again as Bella and I waited silently. I'd tugged her back into my arms, and was trying not to press my erection in her back, but she was being feisty and kept shifting ever so slightly. She knew what she was doing.

"You're brilliant and I want you," I crooned outside her ear, low enough that only she could hear it. Or so I thought.

Alice looked up at that moment, and then smiled. "You guys totally fucked didn't you?"

"Alice!" Bella gasped out as I laughed and admitted to it, "Totally! And if you'll give us your decision, we can get back to it."

She huffed, glanced at the catalog and then back to us. "Far be it for me to to impede on budding love. By all means, go enjoy yourselves. We'll work out the finer details Monday morning in my office at the store. And Masen, we'll consider this month definitely even. Where do I need to go to order more of these catalogs?"

"Kinko's . . . ask for Jasper. And thank you, Ms. Brandon."

"No more Ms. Brandon, just call me Alice. Jasper huh? Interesting name, unique . . ."

Both Bella and I shook our heads at her. "Have fun Alice," she said as I backed us up towards my door, keys already out and aiming for the lock.

"Yes, Alice, have fun . . . we certainly will be." The lock gave and the door swung open. We waved at her as she shook her head at us, mumbling something about 'crazy kids'.

I turned to Bella and kissed her soundly, not fighting the groan that ripped from my throat. Pulling back, I looked down into her beautiful eyes and asked, "Are you ready to work it baby? Can you say 'O'?"

**~The End~**

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thank You for reading.

If you would like to download the PDF with picture enhancements, you can do so here (take out spaces):

www . dropbox s/ uvojicuf5rij6qc / HotShotf4autismdue55 . pdf


End file.
